


you are the one i was meant to find

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonds, Getting Together, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Soulmate Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Soulmate AU where one feels intense pain when they are near their soulmate for the first time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205720
Kudos: 36
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	you are the one i was meant to find

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka Week  
> Prompt 2: Bonds

The pain in his head was sharp and unrelenting.

It was time. 

His soulmate was near. 

Searching for the nearest bathroom, he tried to find refuge.

Blindly, he reached for the door and shut his eyes at the onslaught of brightness.

“Are you okay? You don’t look well.” 

The pain ceased at the words.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes. It wasn’t the bathroom, but a study room. 

Inside was a silver-haired man staring at him with concern. 

“It’s you,” Iruka whispered in awe.

His answering smile was breathtaking, “I was hoping you’d find me.”


End file.
